


this life is short, darling. so come, run away with me.

by millijayne13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, F/M, First Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Kissing, Love, Plans For The Future, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-Hogwarts, Post-Second War with Voldemort, Relationship(s), Romantic Fluff, Running Away, Second War with Voldemort, Teen Crush, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28385958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millijayne13/pseuds/millijayne13
Summary: Summary: talks of the future.The title is from a quote I found on google by a Kiana Azizian on instagram.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Reader, Draco Malfoy/Original Character(s), Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Draco Malfoy/Reader
Kudos: 25





	this life is short, darling. so come, run away with me.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr @iliveiloveiwrite
> 
> Warnings: some angst - mentions of war, nightmares, anxiety and insomnia. BUT THERE IS FLUFF.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!! Please leave a comment or a kudos if you enjoyed - they help motivation!

There was no ignoring the damage the Second Wizarding War had wrought on wizarding society. Hogwarts remained in tatters; McGonagall choosing to delay repairs as the bodies of students, teacher, and death eaters alike remain unclaimed in the Great Hall.

Upon the start of the Dark Lord’s final duel with Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy was dragged away by his mother. Across the bridge where they could safely apparates to their home and collect the tatters of their once great and feared reputation.

You had apparated to the Manor once the Battle was over; having to see for yourself that he had survived before you let yourself confront the grief that was welling within for the friends that you had lost that day.

You sprinted down the main path, being met halfway by the blonde-haired teenager you were so madly in love with. No words were spoken; he simply kissed until there was no breath in your body, and after that, he held you until your eyes had ran dry and his were red-rimmed.

For as long as you could remember you had been in love with the heir to the Malfoy name and fortune. For as long as Draco could remember, he had loved you just as much. The friendship was an old one; families running in same circles. The relationship started in Sixth Year when he had kissed you under the mistletoe someone had placed on top of the door to the Slytherin common room. Draco Malfoy always presented a hard exterior, but with you he was soft and pliable. If he could, he’d worship the ground you walked on. The relationship felt so natural; as if it was written by the fates that you two should end up together and love each other so deeply.

\-------

The grounds to Malfoy Manor are particularly beautiful in Spring; when the flowers have begun to bloom, and their perfume hangs heavy in the air. The Malfoys were known through wizarding society primarily for their stance on pure-blood lineages, but the second thing the family was known for was Narcissa’s prize winning roses that always take the blue ribbon in the town fair. It’s a juxtaposition in itself, but there was no denying that the matriarch of the supremacist family in the large manor house up the road, grew the most beautiful roses.

The rose garden was always your favourite part of the Manor; it was the one place where you and Draco could be yourselves without the worry of being overhead or seen by prying eyes and ears. Through the war, more and more time was spent in the garden – memorising the species and their meanings and speaking freely about the ambiguity of the future.

It was in Narcissa’s prized rose garden that Draco showed you the mark that would now mar his left arm for the rest of his life. He expected you to turn away disgusted; to leave him in the dust for someone from a family with a less blood-thirsty background. Instead, you surprised him. You took his arm in your hands and placed a kiss to the mark. There was no romanticising what had happened to him; there was only making the promise that you would stand by him through this and that you always would.

For so long, the Manor had been a place that was the definition of the word ‘cold’, but Narcissa had made it her mission to liven up the house - to make it into a home. Now that the war was over, and the Malfoy’s were doing all that they could to redeem themselves in the eyes of the wizarding world; the garden had come to symbolise a place of healing for Draco and yourself.

It was in the garden that Draco confessed he wasn’t coping as well; it was in the garden that you told him you knew, and you were also struggling. The roses were the only witnesses to the promise made between the two of you; to help each other through this – to never leave the other in a lurch. It was sealed with a kiss that tasted salty from the tears that had fallen through the heart-wrenching conversation.

The war was over, but there was still so much uncertainty about the future.

The sun shines down on the roses through your morning walk with Draco. You had been staying at the Manor more often; the both of you needing the other close – to fight the nightmares, to fight the terrors that lurked in the shadows. When sleep evaded you both, as it did so often, you took to walking in the beloved gardens, admiring the way that the morning dew glistened in the first rays of sunlight.

Draco tangles your fingers together as you continue to lap the grounds; chasing away the horrors of the night and replacing them with happier thoughts of the day.

It had been a rough night for Draco in particular. His own screams dragging him from the nightmares of the pain that was inflicted when the dark mark was seared into his skin by the Dark Lord. The pain is no longer there, but the phantom pain lingers and flares on a night when his mind begins to rest; letting its walls down for the invading thoughts to begin their assault.

You hadn’t slept a wink, even after Draco fell back into a fitful sleep. You watched him instead, filled with yearning for a different life. Bursting to the brim with the idea of a carving out a different path for the both of you to walk down together – a life with no violence, only happiness and peace.

The grass underneath your feet squelches as you remember the idea you had in the early hours of the morning.

You turn suddenly, gripping Draco’s hand tightly in yours. Your eyes are bright; with love and an idea, **“I don’t know what’s ahead, but will you run away with me?”**

Draco pauses his walk, raising an eyebrow at your sudden outburst, “Where would we go?”

“Abroad – let’s go to Europe. I want to see France, Italy, Greece.”

“What would we do there?”

“Whatever we want,” You say, caressing his cheek with your hand – he leans into the touch. “My love, life is short – the war taught us that. So come, run away with me and see the world.”

Draco remains silent for a minute; thinking over the possibilities and consequences in his head. Financially, they could do this, coming from prominent and wealthy families. There was nothing of substance that was keeping them here either. Life _is_ short, Draco knows that. The very thought had haunted him since he had walked through the corridors of the school he once called home and noted the familiar faces of friends, students, and teachers all lined before the walls – never to breathe another breath again.

There could be no consequences to this; not once he explained why he needed to go to his mother. Narcissa would understand better than most; she always had. Draco thinks to the concerned looks she throws at him from across the breakfast table; Narcissa would probably be the one to pack his bags.

“We can’t run away forever,” Draco starts, knowing that as much as he wants to leave this blasted place, he would have to return eventually, “But we can run away for the summer.”

“Do you promise?” You ask, voice quiet but eyes bright with the possibilities running through your mind and teetering on the tip of your tongue.

“I promise. I also promise this…” He trails off, pulling you into an embrace, pecking your lips before continuing, “I don’t know what’s ahead, but I promise that you will always have me.”

You peck his lips again, smiling when Draco chases your lips for another kiss, “It’ll all be okay then. I’ll always have you just as much as you will always have me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! Please leave a comment or a kudos if you enjoyed - they help motivation!
> 
> Tumblr: @iliveiloveiwrite


End file.
